Rules
Here are the rules of the contest. Please read them carefully! Members #Every person can participate, from any part of the planet. #To be part of contest you must be part of facebook group. Participation #You must chose one available country if you want to participate. #Every member must choose only one country. Don't cheat because you may get banned. #Chosing a country, you can participate how many editions you want with the same country, therefore you are able to change it to another available country. #You must confirm your participation every edition. #Songs submitted after the deadline are not accepted. #You are allowed to chose your song through internal selection or any kind of pre-selections. Countries/Songs #The singer should be from the selected country. #A band can represent the country if at least one of members has links with the country. #The singer must have origins*/parents from the selected country. #The singer who was born in the country, although is not living there is able to represent it. #The singer who wasn't born in the country, but lives here, can represent the country. #The singer should have lived at least 1 year in the country. #The song can be in any language. #The song can't be older than 2000. #The singer must be older than 16 years. #Songs which took part in (J)ESC are not allowed. #Songs from the national finals of Eurovision are allowed. #The same singer can represent the country unlimited times. #The same song is not allowed unless it got disqualified*. #Official covers are allowed*. #Some little countries without their own singers can can borrow artists from the neighbors: There are countries that have a strong musical relation and the same official language, and this means they can borrow from eachother sometimes. Those countries are: Voting #Voting system is like in the real Eurovision (1-8, 10 and 12 points). #The non-participants are able to vote but all their votes will be combined and counted as one set of votes (12,10,8,7-1) and added to all the votes in the semi-finals and final. Votes from suspicious people won't be accepted. #The host country and the direct qualifiers must also vote in semi-finals. #Votes after deadline means disqualification. #The direct finalists must vote in semi-final otherwise the country will lost 58 points of its score in the final. #Non-voters in both semi-final and final is disqualified therefore not able to participate in the next edition. #Voting for own country is not allowed. #Tentatives of cheating may ban you permanently from contest. Disqualification rule From OESC #29 the new rule has been introduced. All the countries which will fail to vote in semi-finals will be disqualified. Therefore, the disqualified songs will be able to participate again as the in the semi-final voting the reserve voting will be used. So, besides the usual set of votes (12, 10, 8-1 points), every country which is voting in semi-final must also send 3 reserve votes. In case if a country is disqualified and it got some votes, the reserve votes are gonna be used, so the disqualified entry will get 0 points and a second chance to compete again in one of future editions. The number of points of the disqualified entry will NOT be revealed, so the country will be marked as withdrawn. The disqualified rule applies only for semi-finals. The disqualified songs from final are not allowed to participate again. Overused rule This rule was added to prevent the overused and unoriginal songs to participate and do extremelly well just because they are well-known. If the song that you sent participated in 3 or more of the contests which managers are players in OESC, that means that song can't participate in OESC. The following contests histories will be checked to find out if the song participated there: *Diamond Online Song Contest *Elegance Music Song Contest *Eurovision Memories *North Vision Song Contest *Velnakin World Song Contest *TBD Final results #The winner is the country achieving the most points. #If the countries are tied, the one which received points from the most countries will be the winner (or the best placed). If there will be the same number of voters, the country which received the most 12 points is the winner (and then 10, 8, 7, etc.) #The countries which ended top 3 are directly qualified for next edition. If one of them is withdrawing by different reasons, the place is given to country on 4th place, and so on. Limit of participation Every member can hold just ONE country. If the contest reaches the full number of available players (60), other members can't join until someone will leave. Therefore the people who requested to join will be added in the waiting list and will be able to take part when they turn will come. Facebook group Rules #In the Facebook group you can freely talk and publish about all things about OESC and Eurovision you want, if you stick to the rules. In the case you want to talk or publish stuffs not about OESC you must ask to the admin first. #Try to talk English. This is an international competition and everybody should understand what you are saying. #This is a contest, where people should become friends. Please don't use violating or rude language. If you have to say your opinion, do it in the way to not hurt someone. #Don't spam and don't post links to other contests/groups without admin's permission. This can disturb rest of the members. Black list Since OESC #28, it was decided to make a more strict rule to avoid random participation. So, you can get 1 ban for: *Confirming but not submitting at time; *Non-voting in semi-final and/or final; In case if you get 1 ban, you have to skip one edition. If you get 3 bans, you will be permanently out from the group and from the contest. In case if you are cheating by using multiple accounts or sending fake votes, you may be banned directly. From now every IP will be checked and people with same IP will be banned as well. Here is the list of banned people from OESC #29 'ENJOY! '